


Dementia

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: AU, F/F, Mystic, True Love, like a guinness nothing but goodness, why have tags to ruin a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: "I can't and I don't want to go on like that anymore. You have to make a decision!" But what if whatever you did would break a heart? AU





	1. Causing Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the wonderful 'JoBethMegAmy. my homegirls' because she kindly gave me permission to mention her, her story 'Thanks for the Wings', and her description of the story!
> 
> Please read her stories, I'm a huge fan and you will be too, I'm sure of it..
> 
> fanfiction.net/u/1320762/JoBethMegAmy-my-homegirls

"I can't and I don't want to go on like that anymore. You have to make a decision, love. I love you and simply don't want to hide anymore. I understand your point of view, I really do, but we can't continue to deceive our friends and our family. Please, I'm begging you, make a decision before it's too late." The dark-haired woman looked pleading at her affair of 3 years.

The dark-haired woman was divorced, that wasn't the problem, the part were it was getting ugly was the part were the blonde woman in front of her wasn't divorced and was very much married to a very nice man and had two kids who were young and innocent, so not a ideal situation and a very precarious one too.

"Give me until tomorrow. It isn't easy for me, I will have to tell him and he doesn't deserve this." The blond woman gestured as if her man was standing just a few steps away from her, and maybe he was. He wasn't that far away, always present in the wedding-ring she still wore and the children she shared with him, their little girl and boy. "Tomorrow, tomorrow you will get your answer, okay..."

...


	2. Time is invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In fanfictional time...

**In fanfictional time...**

 

She heard murmuring, and the vomit of voices became words, and the words became a sentence.

"Ahhh, you're finally awake, Sasha." she heard the hoarse voice of... 'No, this can't be... After all those years!' she thought.

Hesitatingly she opened up her eyes. A blur, the vague contours of a face, a young face, a well-known face...

..

Sitting next to the hospital bed Jane Rizzoli looked down on the old woman she is now, and next to Jane stood Maura Isles, with a small bouquet of wildflowers in her hands...

"Where is Lucia? What is going on? You, you can't be there, you -you..." She tried to shake her head, but somehow arthritis in her stiff and painful neck kept her from doing so, "...you aren't real. It's my.. Yes, this has to be..."

Jane just gave a mischievous smile. "Well, we certainly are. Do you remember, Sasha? You kept us alive, you and our Rizzles fandom."

"You exist for real? You're real?" Sasha whispered and her heart started to beat in an unsteady rhythm.

"Please don't be afraid, Sasha" The soft and melodious voice of Maura Isles came. Sasha looked up at the petite woman who still stood as if she was planted into that tiny spot she stood at the moment Sasha realized that her alter ego was by Jane Rizzoli's side. "We are as real as the fiction you lived in your dreams and we go beyond any explanations, but we mean no harm."

The soothing voice of Maura Isles calmed the very confused Sasha as she listened to Maura continuing,

"We do live our lives together and we share our love for each other, in contrary to you. We lived and live forever because of your desire to be with the woman you wanted and we are grateful for it. We owe you our existence, and because of you we will never grow old and live forever!"

"But how!?" the shaky voice from Sasha came. She tried to sit up in the hospital bed, but her age and her arthritis prevented her from doing so.

"We awake to another story when a story is over, and when that story is done we awake and live another story, over and over again."Jane answered the question of the old woman in the hospital bed, who looked not scared anymore, just curious and a little bit confused.

Sasha turned her head towards Jane. "Which story you are living now?" she whispering timidly.

Jane smiled at Sasha as she answered "The story 'Thanks For the Wings' from 'JoBethMegAmy. my homegirls', which we really like, we lived through it I think three...or was it 4 times..."

"Four times Jane, and we would like to continue on this one and make it our last and own story, with your permission of course!"

"Yes, we would like that very much!" Jane hoarse voice came.

Sasha looked at her hands, who were wrinkled and stained with brown spots because of her old age and said: "I remember this story, It is based on the film 'It's a Wonderful Life'." Maura donated a kidney and her birth mother Hope ignored her. She felt a burden to her friend Jane, who has an own life and she ain't happy anymore at her job and is questioning her purpose in life. Maura is given a chance to see how the world would be different if she had never been born!" Sasha turned her head towards Maura and asked timidly "How can I do this, I mean how would this go, how can I help?"

Maura smiled at Sasha and stepped one step closer to the hospital bed where the 87 year old woman was lying. She took Sasha's left hand in hers and said, while caressing Sasha's hand. "You have to go back to the time when Angie asked you to take a decision, Sasha. I can't explain exactly how it works but I just know that this must happen to give Jane and me the peace we need. We need you to correct whatever you did wrong. Jane and I know that you didn't do it on purpose, Sasha. We know, and we want you to understand that taking the easy way isn't always the best way, you should know that by now... Don't you?"

Jane interjected, "We want to live our lives, not the one that is lived..uh correction, written for us!"

"But unless I can time travel there is no way I could go back in time, Maura...." Sasha turned her head to Jane, "Jane. Damn, this is weird, it's like talking to myself you know, all confusing!"

"Now you're talking just like Maura, Sasha. All wad-ah wad-ah wad-ah and scientific. I do believe in it, after all me and Maura are here, talking to you, which is indeed confusing but can be explained that it is in fact very confusing if you try to dissect the whole situation..." Jane looked mischievously towards Maura, who now had her full attention at her partner of more than 40 years.

"I will not correct you on any adverbial fault Jane, just this: Fuck you!" Maura said to Jane as she gave her a stinky eye.

"At least my good manners colored your language positively after all those years together, Maur', I'm impressed. Aren't you, Sasha?" Jane turned her attention back to the elderly woman in the hospital bed, who followed Jane and Maura's confrontation with an amused glint in her hazel colored eyes.

"I will withhold me from more comments regarding your behavior Jane, because we are here with a mission...aren't we, love?" Maura said with a resolute voice.

"Yes, dear!" came the playful reply from Jane.

"Well, as I said: You need to make the right choice now, Sasha. This time you don't wait, you will give Angie the answer right away...without hesitation. Both your decisions before this life altering one did cause enough pain already." Maura said as she looked in the now sad looking eye of the woman who gave her body and voice to the woman she is now.

"I should have chosen for her..." Sasha sadly said as the tears of regret streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes, you should have done that. Maur' and I would be happily married, livin' our own life, maybe have a few kids together!" Jane's voice came merciless into play.

"Jane!" Maura voiced her displeasure at Jane in that one word...Jane!

The older woman in the hospital bed cringed at the harsh tone Jane used to ventilate her annoyance of the whole fanfictional situation they went through for over forty years.

Maura soothing voice calmed the older woman as she said, "Yes, it would be better, not only for us, if you had taken the right decision, but we are thankful you and Angie gave us a voice, and very nice and sexy body."

Sasha looked up at Maura and smiled, "At least you're still young and have this sexy body. Look at me, old wrinkled and I suffer from the last stage of Dementia..."

"Sasha, you gave us so much, and we will give you your chance now, because you gave us our life together and our love. We give you this one chance to do it right, and Sasha... use this chance wisely!" Maura said to Sasha.

"So do not worry Sasha, everything will be fine, take a chance and live your life. Take the chance, take it, Sasha!" Jane's hoarse voice came as Sasha's conscious and subconscious, became blurry and shadows of her past joined the shadows of her ending future and swirled into a grey mass of nothing.

As the final stage of dementia cleaned Sasha brain from her dreams, her hope disappeared in the last seconds of reality...

...


	3. Starting from the Finishing Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey and black clouds of the mystic nebulae...

The grey and black clouds of the mystic nebulae of the subconscious mind turned into the consciousness of reality as Sasha Alexander became aware of the world around her.

Kneeling beside her and looking right into her eyes are the worried eyes of the woman she loved more than life itself. The hoarse voice of Angie reached Sasha's ears. Tears streamed over Angie Harmon's face and she only could repeat what she had repeated over the last three minutes now, "Love, my love... Sash', please wake up!"

Sasha tried to stand up but Angie kept her down. "Easy my love, you fainted. Take a deep breath... Are you in any pain?" Angie asked concerned about the well being of her lover. Sasha shook her head 'No'.

Angie caressed Sasha's jawline, and Sasha voiced what she wanted to tell her love, because... no this couldn't wait, not forty years even not fourteen minutes, Sasha had to say it now! "My love," she started, took a cleansing breath and continued, "I choose you, I only choose you..."

"Easy love, are you hurt?" Angie asked concerned, hearing the words from her love so softly spoke, but clear as the mountain creek that goes his way. "Are you dizzy, Sash'?"

"No, love, my brain is clear now and my heart is yours forever," Sasha smiled at Angie, " Everything will be fine."

 

The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JoBethMegAmy. my homegirls, I hope you liked my story! ;)


End file.
